warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heathertail
Heathertail is a light brown tabby she-cat, with stunning heather-blue eyes. History In the Power of Three Series The Sight :She talks to Lionpaw at a Gathering, and she tells him that she has met Jaypaw before. Lionpaw was upset that Mousepaw was mooning over Minnowpaw and stormed off but upon seeing Heatherpaw stopped thinking she was the prettiest cat he'd ever seen. She takes part in a battle with a dog pack on WindClan territory. During the daylight Gathering, she competes with Hollypaw in a mock battle, which Hollypaw wins. She wins the climbing contest, and Onestar tells her she may have the fattest rabbit as a reward. Dark River :She talks Lionpaw into secretly leaving camp to visit her. They meet in secret along the their shared border until Hollypaw and her friend Cinderpaw discover them there. :Later, she discovers a network of underground tunnels that lead from WindClan to ThunderClan. She tells Lionpaw and they begin meeting in secret again. There they make up a Clan themselves, DarkClan, where Heatherpaw makes herself a leader as Heatherstar and makes Lionpaw her deputy as 'Lionclaw'. :Lionpaw rejects her after a meeting with Tigerstar in his dreams, where he tells Lionpaw that he can't be a good warrior if he sees Heatherpaw. He tells her this and she protests but then storms off with a broken heart. :She later returns to the tunnels with Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Breezepaw to find three missing WindClan kits. She realizes that what she and Lionpaw started the whole trouble of the missing kits, and she understands that they cannot meet with each other anymore. Outcast :Lionpaw and Heatherpaw no longer meet, and both cats seem depressed about this. When Squirrelflight goes to WindClan to ask Crowfeather about the trip to the Tribe of Rushing Water, Heatherpaw wanted to go, while Breezepaw didn't. When she says goodbye to him, she tells him that she will say goodbye to his Clanmates for him, and tells him that he will have an amazing story to tell the Clan when he gets back. Whitetail takes over as her mentor while Crowfeather is gone. Eclipse :When WindClan are attacking ThunderClan, Lionpaw finds Heatherpaw near the border with Crowfeather. He yells at her betrayal and Heatherpaw tells Lionpaw that Sedgekit was boasting about the tunnel so everyone knew about them, but Lionpaw doesn't believe her. He almost kills Crowfeather when the warrior gets in his way, trying to get to Heatherpaw, but misses his neck, and Heatherpaw stops him before he kills Crowfeather. Heatherpaw is horrified by what Lionpaw had done. They seperate when the fight starts to form, and Lionpaw tells Heatherpaw she will be his enemy forever. Long Shadows :She confronts Lionblaze when he is traveling through the tunnels to get catmint, revealing her warrior name, Heathertail, when Lionblaze addresses her by her apprentice name. She is clearly very hostile to Lionblaze but lets him pass back into ThunderClan territory without fighting, stating that she has no quarrel with ThunderClan and does not want to see any cat die. She also seems to know how close Lionblaze got to killing her, telling him not to end up a bully like Tigerstar before she leaves the tunnels. Sunrise :When Lionblaze, Firestar, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Brambleclaw visit WindClan to learn more about the murder of Ashfur, Lionblaze sees Heathertail. Breezepelt was standing next to her. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : She is now a mentor to Furzepaw. Cats of the Clans'' :Rock tells the StarClan kits how Heatherpaw found the tunnels and convinced Lionpaw to join "DarkClan" with her. She saw Lionpaw and brave and loyal, and a great companion. Hawkfrost and Tigerstar soon put a stop to Lionpaw meeting with her, but Rock thinks Heatherpaw is not guilty of anything but selfishness, after all, they didn't do any direct harm by meeting each other, and luckily they never had to face each other in battle. Rock says that she was brave to enter the tunnels to search for the lost WindClan kits, but then again, maybe they wouldn't have gotten into the tunnels if she hadn't led them there by accident. Erin Hunter Chat :In a chat with Erin Hunter, it was revealed that Heathertail is still in love with Lionblaze and does not have any romantic feelings for Breezepelt, but that their relationship is more complex than just friends. It was also revealed that Heathertail did not tell her Clan about the tunnels, and it was indeed Sedgekit. Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Warriors Category:WindClan Cat Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character